


kiss me goodnight

by daemonic



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Kiddies, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonic/pseuds/daemonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>draco demands kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me goodnight

[](myfile.htm)


End file.
